five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Eustass Kidd
I'm a selfish, villainous pirate, hated by everyone except for my own crew.' But I'll be damned before I let a debt go unpaid, because that would make me lower than the government I despise so much! ' '-'''Chapter 108: Universal Corruption Introduction Personality Eustass Kid is notorious for causing huge amounts of civilian casualties. He is generally either angry or making sarcastic jokes. When he feels that he is being insulted, he is quick to resort to violence, as shown when he attacks Scratchmen Apoo, for apparently staring at him. He is quite sensitive to being mocked, insulted or glanced at. He also seems to be cruel even when not provoked, as he crucified another defeated pirate crew just because he deemed them too weak to roam around in the New World, or when he pursued down the retreating Coalition troops in the Aster Mountains. Kid is also shown to be very cynical about the World Government. He is not blind to the way the World Nobles act, remarking that compared to them pirates are almost humane in nature and that they at least have charming sides and do not hesitate to be honest about their faults, unlike the Nobles, who justify their abuses with their heritages granted by their ancestors. He decides to leave the auction house after Keimi is bought for 500,000,000 by a World Noble, commenting that it was like a metaphor for this screwed up world and calling the whole affair a farce. He similarly notes that the charade was over when the broadcast of Portgas D. Ace's execution was cut off. As such, for his hatred for the World Government he joined the Alliance, despite his bad reputation, as he was aware the Coalition would destroy his way of life. Kid has the same dream as Luffy: to find One Piece and become the new Pirate King. Because of this, and Luffy's recklessness, he seems to have a great deal of respect for him, and sees him as worthy rival. However, while they often encounter the same problems, Kid deals with them in his own way, apparently slaughtering anyone and everyone who ever laughed at his ambition, in some ways being an antithesis to Luffy. Kid has shown to be a very prideful pirate, as he like to prefer to do things his own way, as such he was frustrated as he was defeated by Kaido, he refused to yield to Kaido, despite his great injuries, and due to his pride, he dislikes being grateful to others. However, despite his dislike to be grateful, he does claim he always repays his debts, as when Chitsujo send Setsudo to save him and his crew from Kaido, and joined the Alliance to repay his debt, showing a certain level of honor. History (One Piece manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships '''Alliance' Due to his violent reputation, Kid is looked in a negative light by the members of the Alliance. Although Kid doesn't care, as he isn't interested in the Alliance noble goals, but he joined them, due to his hatred towards the World Government and to preserve his way of life. Despite his unruly and rude attitude, he does respect strength and courage of his fellow comrades, as shown when he was impressed when Hachigen Ushoda stood up to him, as well as he was impressed when his commander Byakuya Kuchiki, started his charge up towards Mount Hokabe and began his relentless attacks. He has shown to have pride in his division, as when he confronted Choe Neng Poww, and told him, the members of his division were "beasts" ''and even were more terrifying than him when they were enraged, and then proclaimed loudly to him, not to underestimate the 4th Division. 'Chitsujo' Due to his violent and reckless behavior, Kid doesn't care about Chitsujo goals, and wasn't very respectful, towards him when first meeting. Despite this, Kid was grateful for Chitsujo having send Setsudo to save him and his crew, and even admitted he liked him more than the World Government, when Chitsujo informed him, he wouldn't use him in a similar way with the World Government use the Seven Warlords of the Sea. As such, Kid joined the Alliance to repay his debt for saving him and his crew. '4th Division' 'Byakuya Kuchiki' Due to Byakuya's serious and stuck-up attitude and Kid's violent and unruly personality, the two individuals do not get along, as such Kid refers Byakuya as "Commander Prim-and-Proper". Kid also doesn't resist to take the opportunity to show himself up towards Byakuya, such as when he was ordered to aid Byakuya unit at the Battles Of Aster Mountains, thinking he would never live this down. However Kid does acknowledge his strength and power, as shown during the Mount Hokabe arc, where he was impressed even though Byakuya was sitting and relaxing while explaining the situation to his fellow captains, he still remained focused by having his Shikai activated to alert themselves of any enemy. He was once again impressed when Byakuya unleashed his relentless attacks on the Coalition army stationed at Mount Hokabe, Kid even used his Devil Fruit powers to bring down the Fraccion of Baraggan Louisenbarn, towards him, so they would not get in his way. 'Shikamaru Nara' While the two are both captains in the 4th Division, they have yet to be seen conversing much, however they don't seem to mind each other. While Shikamaru was annoyed with him, that he decided not help him, with his argument with Cana, Kid was actually surprised that Shikamaru had the courage to use a Substitute Jutsu, to dodge Cana strike. 'Cana Alberona' While the two are both captains in the 4th Division, they have yet to be seen conversing much, however they don't seem to mind each other, as Eustass wasn't rude towards her, when she said her fortune telling skills weren't very useful, he commented to her saying, he wanted to achieve his own future, but not out of rudeness towards her. 'Rojuro Otortibashi' While the two are both captains in the 4th Division, they have yet to be seen conversing much, however they seem to get along, as they were both casually watching and commentating on the argument between Shikamru and Cana. 'Eve Tearm' Due to his unruly nature, Kid wasn't sympathetic when Eve lost his friend Ren Akatsuki, however he did gave a speech on what Eve intended to do, keep griving over his friends death or still keep fighting with the ones who are still alive. When Eve gave his answer that he will still fight, Kid grinned with satisfaction with his answer. 'Hachigen Ushoda' While their personalities are opposite to each other, Kid and Hachigen do have a level of trust towards each other. This was first shown when the fought together at the Battle of Aster Mountains, while at first Kid wanted to fight Pakura and Aria alone, Hachigen tried to remind the importance as his role as a captain and warned Kid that he would take over his position as captain, if he was still going to be stubborn about it, which surorsied Kid but was impressed with him talking back to him, as such the fought in sync defeating their opponents. This trust is shown again, when Kid trusted to lead his Unit while he was fighting Choe Neng Poww at the Battle of Mount Hokabe. Powers and Abilities As a Supernova and the captain of the Kid Pirates, with a bounty of 470,000,000 Beri, Kid is a powerful pirate. His strength was then recognized to be assigned as a captain in the 4th Division of the Alliance. Kid has proven his prowess, as he was able to fight evenly with Pakura, a renowned jonin of the Hidden Sand at her time, he was also able to hold off both her and Aria, a former S-Class wizard of Phantom Lord and leader of its elite team, the Element 4, while his comrade Hachigen was preparing a plan. He was even able to defeat one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción Choe Neng Poww in his released form, despite his great size and strength. Devil Fruit Kid ate the Magnet-Magnet Fruit, thus making him a Magnet Man. This manifests in two different abilities, both depicting repulsion and attraction of metals within his vicinity to be used as weapons. The first allows him to repel metallic objects away from himself, such as reflecting a Marine cannonball back towards its shooter. The second ability allows him to draw metallic objects towards him and form them into objects, his most frequent use of this being to form a giant arm made of hundreds of metallic weapons and objects and connecting it to his right hand. When forming this metallic arm, he can use it to punch his opponents, or as a makeshift shield to block even a Pacifista's laser beams. Pakura of the Hidden Sand, confused it to be similar of the Magnet Style used by the Third Kazekage. When using his Devil Fruit ability, purple electrical sparks emit from his hands, so his ability may resemble an electromagnet. With his new metal arm, he can form electricity at a much higher level, able fight and cause an electrical attacks in sync. * '''Repel' (反発（リペル） Riperu?, literally "Repulsion"): Kid's repels any metallic material in his vicinity in a chosen direction. In effect, it works like a catapult. This was seen when Pakura threw three explosive kuni knives at him. * Repulsion Fist: By gathering up electricity for his metallic arm, Kid unleashes a devastating haymaker, that delivers thousands of volts of electric particles through the use of electromagnetism into the victim. It was powerful enough to defeat Choe Neng Poww in his released form. Physical Abilities Aside from his Devil Fruit powers, Kid has shown to posses other physical abilities, such as physical strength and quick speed, and all while having a metallic left arm and yet without, showing any sign of slowing him down, despite is assumed heavy size. In addition he has shown to have incredible stamina and resilience as he was able to withstand the assaults and attacks by enemies such as Pakura and Poww. * Enhanced Strength: Kid has shown to posses remarkable strength, such as being able to lit his metallic left arm with ease, and shown again when he threw Pakura with a single arm toss towards Aria. Another great feat, was that he was able to match Choe Neng Poww strength with his own, even when the Arrancar went in his released state, he was even able to hold his enhanced strength with his own. He was also able to rip off his metal arm at the base, after being hit by Barragan Respira, with ease. * Immense Durability: Kid has shown to have incredible durability and stamina, such as when he faced off against Choe Neng Poww, he was able to fight on, despite being punched from a distance away. Even when the Arrancar was in his Resurrección form and punched him again, he only succeeded in skidding him backwards, and taken a full blast from his Cero, Kid was still able to take all his attacks, and eventually defeat the Arrancar. * Enhanced Endurance: Kid has shown to have a great deal of tolerance for pain, as shown when he was captured and beaten by Kaido, he did not let out any sign of despair or a response. He was even able to endure the pain of blocking Poww massive punch, with his metallic arm. * Enhanced Agility: Kid has shown to have good reaction speed, as he was able to dodge the attacks of Pakura's Scorch Style, and react with perfect timing when blocking her close-combat skills. Even was able to dodge and jumped at great height from Poww massive punches, despite that Poww was in his Resurrección form with his massive size and quick speed, he was able to jump just so well, that the Arrancar didn't notice. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: So far, Kid most basic fighting style has been hand-to-hand combat, as shown when he was able to hold off against Hidden Sand shinobi Pakura, who is very skilled close combat fighter. He was even able to match Choe Neng Poww punches with his own. * '''Highly-Perceptive Combatant: '''Despite Kid's reckless and disregard for strategy, Kid's does have a quick understanding over the movements of his enemies. Such as, when he was fighting with Poww in his released form, he could tell he could not control his raw strength and it was straining on him, because of his body's massive size. Weapons Before he used to carry around a flintlock pistol and a dagger, and while he was on the verge of unsheathing the latter in various occasions, he never actually used it in combat, so his skills with both the weapons are as of yet unknown. It is shown he still wields his dagger, as he drawn it in an attempt to kill the unconsciousness Choe Neng Poww, before he was withdrawn from the battle. Sometime during the timeskip his left arm was replaced with a mechanical one, making him a partial cyborg. So far, the mechanical arm has proven to beneficially for his Devil Fruit powers, as he was able to conduct electricity with it, and thus create electrical attacks. He can also increase the range of his Devil Fruit powers, with mechanical arm, as he was able to bring down all of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción towards him, through their swords, despite the considerable distance between him and them. Trivia Category:4th Division Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Captain Category:Alliance Category:Male Category:Kid Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Metal Manipulation Users Category:Part-Machine Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Cyborg Category:Paramecia Category:5th Fleet Category:Pirate World